Love Without Love
by prideshyun
Summary: [Bukan Update! ] Jonghyun meninggalkan Minhyun dengan alasan bahwa selama ini Minki yang telah berjuang banyak ketimbang Minhyun. Dan kemarahan Youngmin serta Seungwoo terhadap Minhyun yang terlalu baik. Serta kehadiran Hyunbin saat Minhyun menangis WANNA ONE X P101 2Hyun/Minhyunbin? JRen, OngNiel, DongPaca and others.
1. Chapter 1

Minhyun duduk menatap kearah sang kekasih yang memiliki kulit berwarna tan tersebut. Seperti ada yang ingin disampaikan oleh sang kekasih. Ia pun mengadu cokelat panas dihadapannya sembari menunggu sang dominant membuka suara.

"Ingat dengan Minki?"

Minhyun menatap lagi sang kekasih. Kenapa tiba-tiba membahas ini? Sebenarnya dirinya ingin melupakan masalahnya dengan Minki, tapi diingatkan kembali?

"Yang terang-terangan menyukaimu?" ada nada sedikit menyindir sebenarnya. Ingatkan setelah ini Minhyun harus bersikap baik kepada semua orang kembali.

Sang dominant menganggukkan kepalanya, dan mengalihkan pandangan dari pandangan mata kucing milik sang kekasih. Terlihat sedikit aneh dengan kelakuan dari dirinya.

"Ada apa, Jonghyun?"

Jonghyun menghela nafas panjang, meraih tangan milik Minhyun yang ada diatas meja lalu mengenggam erat tangannya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bersamanya?"

Minhyun terdiam. Tubuhnya membeku seolah tak bisa mendengar apapun lagi. Melupakan bahwa dia berada di cafe yang sebenarnya ramai dengan pengunjung.

 **Prideshyun present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast : Hwang Minhyun, Kwon Hyunbin, Kim Jonghyun, Choi Minki, Wanna One members, P101 Season 2 contestants, etc**

 **Disclaimer : Love Without Love © prideshyun**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Rated : T - M**

Minhyun masih menatap wajah tampan milik sang kekasih. Meminta penjelasan lebih dari perkataan sebelumnya.

"Maksudmu apa, Jonghyun?" tolong, siapa pun mengerti perkataan Jonghyun barusan bukan? Tapi Minhyun berharap ia salah dengar atau ini cuma khayalan dirinya saja.

"Aku juga menyukainya, Minhyun-ah" mendengar hal itu Minhyun mengeraskan wajahnya, wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Katakan ini bohong. Bukankah sebelumnya kamu bilang dia sudah menyerah untuk mendekatimu? Kenapa tiba-tiba begini?" sekuat tenaga Minhyun menahan tangisan saat ini. Sementara Jonghyun masih setia mengenggam tangan Minhyun.

"Aku minta maaf, tapi selama ini dia selalu menghiburku saat kamu sibuk dengan kegiatanmu" Minhyun menghempaskan tangan Jonghyun kasar. Oh, alasannya sangat bagus sekali.

"Dengar, aku tidak akan bersama Minki ataupun dengan dirimu... " ada jeda dari perkataan Jonghyun disini. Ia menghela nafas panjang. "Mari kita akhiri semua ini?"

Minhyun menatap kosong kearah Jonghyun kemudian tersenyum tipis. Ia pun bangkit dari duduknya. "Kurasa memang Minki yang pantas untukmu" dan melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Jonghyun yang tengah menghela nafas frustasi.

 **Love Without Love**

Minhyun merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur apartemen miliknya. Memejamkan mata dan berharap yang terjadi tadi dapat hilang.

Menghela nafas panjang, tak terasa pipinya basah. Ya dia menangis. Sebenarnya ia ingin menangis sedari tadi dihadapan Jonghyun, tetapi tidak mungkin.

Ia memposisikan tubuhnya duduk diujung kasur miliknya, meraih ponsel yang terletak diatas nakas. Tersenyum kecut menatap layar ponselnya. Nama Jonghyun tertera di layarnya. Akhirnya ia membuka galeri dalam ponsel dan menghapus semua file yang menyakitkan tentang Jonghyun, juga pesan jonghyun barusan. Tanpa membacanya. Kemudian melempar ponselnya ke kasur.

"Aku yang jahat, atau dia yang tidak pernah menyadari perasaanku?"

Lagi. Ia menangis, kali ini sambil menyentuh dadanya sebelah kirinya. Seolah dadanya terasa nyeri. Ya anggap saja begitu.

"Apa aku yang tak bisa jadi seperti yang dia mau- hiks"

Minhyun merebahkan tubuhnya kembali sembari menutup wajahnya seolah menyembunyikan tangisan kesedihan itu.

 **Love Without Love**

Minhyun menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin, kemudian menghela nafas panjang. Bersyukur karena matanya tak terlalu bengkak. Masih bisa beralasan kurang tidur jika ditanya oleh sahabatnya nanti.

Minhyun melangkah kakinya keluar dari apartemen miliknya. Sebenarnya ia berencana tidak masuk kelas hari ini, tapi masa karena masalahnya dengan Jonghyun ia sampai meninggalkan pelajaran. Mau taruh dimana mukanya sebagai mantan ketua osis ini.

Minhyun menghela nafas Kemudian tersenyum tipis dan memotivasi dirinya sendiri.

 **Love Without Love**

Katakan yang dilihat Minhyun saat ini bohong. Pandangan yang seharusnya tidak ia lihat pagi ini. Pandangan yang seharusnya tidak ada didepan matanya. Pandangan dimana Jonghyun menggandeng erat tangan Minki saat memasuki sekolahnya.

Minhyun menyentuh dada kirinya lagi. Nyeri yang dia rasakan. Kemudian tertawa pelan mengingat perkataan Jonghyun sebelumnya.

 _"Dengar, aku tidak akan bersama Minki ataupun dengan dirimu..."_

Cih, Minhyun menatap kedua sosok itu tertawa tanpa menatap dirinya. Hebat sekali. Disini dirinya mati matian agar tak menangis mengingat kejadian kemarin, tetapi Jonghyun dengan mudahnya bergandengan dengan Minki? Sungguh hebat sekali

"Hei.. Sedang apa?"

Minhyun menatap seseorang yang menyentuh bahunya kemudian tersenyum menatap wajah sahabatnya.

"Ayo masuk"

Tanpa persetujuan sahabatnya ia menarik tangan milik sahabatnya

"Tunggu Youngmin dulu, Hwang" Minhyun tersenyum tipis setidaknya ada sahabatnya cukup saat ini

"Baiklah mari kita tunggu pria Im itu, Ong" sahabatnya -Ong Seungwoo- menatap wajah Minhyun lama. Hingga Minhyun mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Setelah ini ceritakanlah-" Minhyun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Sebenarnya ia sudah sedikit menceritakan masalahnya ke Seungwoo sebelumnya. Karena pria disebelahnya ini terlalu perhatian atau bagaimana sampai tiba-tiba mengirim pesan menanyakan keadaannya.

 **Love Without Love**

Lelaki berambut warna kemerahan itu telihat memukul mejanya. "Jangan bercanda kau, Hwang!" bentaknya. Sementara Minhyun hanya membungkukkan badannya kepada pengunjung kantin disini. Beruntunglah kekasih Youngmin -Kim Donghyun- tidak disini dan keadaan kantin sedang sepi.

"Im, kecilkan suaramu" Youngmin menatap and kearah Seungwoo disebelahnya. Seungwoo juga sedang marah sebenarnya.

"Kau gila? Jonghyun meminta putus kemudian langsung mendekati Minki? Apa itu wajar? Kau yakin dia mengatakan putus kemudian mengatakan tidak akan memilih antara Minhyun atau Minki? Tapi tadi pagi apa?" Youngmin memarahi Seungwoo disebelahnya. Seungwoo terlihat menghela nafas kemudian menatap Youngmin dengan wajah datarnya.

"Dengar, kamu mau marah kepada Minhyun saat ini? Percuma Im, yang yang salah itu si Kim Jonghyun bukan Hwang Minhyun sahabat kita"

Minhyun menghela nafas menatap kedua sahabatnya dihadapannya. "Teman-teman, ini salahku sebenarnya.." Youngmin dan Seungwoo menatap Minhyun yang tengah tersenyum tipis saat ini

"Bodoh" ucap Seungwoo kemudian meminum jus jeruk dihadapannya. Sementara Youngmin masih menatap Minhyun kemudian dahinya mengkerut seakan meminta penjelasan Minhyun.

"Hei, aku terlalu sibuk kan? Sampai tak bisa menghibur atau selalu ada untuk dia?" Youngmin mendengus kesal

"Alasan macam apa itu Hwang? Seharusnya dia juga tahu kalau dirimu itu sibuk untuk sekolah. Dia juga kan mantan ketua osis. Astaga aku marah sekali"

Minhyun tersenyum menatap kedua sahabatnya. "Jangan marah padanya, kumohon"

Seungwoo dan Youngmin menatap Minhyun yang tengah memohon kepada mereka. Kemudian keduanya menghela nafas. Kenapa sahabatnya ini bisa sebaik ini?

"Dengar Hwang, kurasa Jonghyun akan menyesal meninggalkan dirimu" ucap Seungwoo membuat Youngmin menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui perkataan Seungwoo. Tumben, mereka akur saat ini.

Minhyun tersenyum lega, itu artinya temannya ini memaafkan Jonghyun. "Terima kasih, teman teman"

 **Love Without Love**

Minhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang osis. Ia akan menghadiri rapat. Bukan, bukan rapat osis lagi. Karena dia sudah kelas 12 otomatis jabatan osis dia sudah beralih ke kelas 11 saat ini. Katanya ini hanya rapat untuk menyambut perpisahan kelas 12. Padahal kalau dihitung masih belum terlalu dekat.

Minhyun menghentikan langkahnya menatap pandangan didepannya. Jonghyun dan Minki lagi. Kali ini tengah bermesraan. Minhyun memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas kasar.

"Anggap saja seperti kelas 10 dulu" ia berbisiki menyemangti dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian masuk kedalam ruangan yang terisi 6 orang termasuk dirinya dan Jonghyun serta Minki tentunya. Ia memposisikan dirinya duduk di kursi yang jauh dari Jonghyun dan Minki kemudian mengalirkan pandangan. Kemana saja asal bukan memandang Jonghyun dan Minki yang tengah bermesraan sambil mengenggam tangan masing masing.

"Minhyun hyung?" Minhyun menatap kearah orang yang memanggil namanya itu kemudian tersenyum. Syukurlah ada satu orang yang dikenal.

"Donghyun-ah? Ikut rapat juga? Bukannya kamu kelas 10?" Donghyun tersenyum menatap teman kekasihnya ini dan mengangguk.

"Aku juga anggota osis, Hyung" kemudian tertawa pelan. "Boleh aku duduk disebelahmu, Hyung?" Minhyun mengangguk sembari tersenyum.

"Youngmin tidak ikut?" Donghyun mengangguk kepala "Dia sedang bersama Seungwoo hyung, maklum saja tadi bertemu dengan Daniel hyung" Minhyub tertawa mengerti maksud Donghyun. Donghyun tersenyum menatap Minhyun yang tertawa.

"Syukurlah kamu bisa tertawa hyung, aku sudah dengar dari Youngmin hyung" Minhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal mendengar perkataan.

"Sudahlah hyung tidak usah dipikirkan" Minhyun menatap Donghyun yang tengah mengelus rambutnya. Pantas saja Youngmin mau dengan Donghyun, Donghyun memiliki sifat yang lembut.

"Terima kasih, Donghyun-ah"

Dari jauh sana Jonghyun menatap Minhyun tengah tersenyum kearah Donghyun. Ia menghela nafasnya kasar. Harusnya ia tidak memandang kearah sana.

 **Love Without Love**

Minhyun menatap wajah Youngmin yang tengah menatapnya gusar "Kau yakin Hwang?" Minhyun terkekeh pelan kemudian mengangguk. "Im, jarak apartemenku tidak jauh. Aku bisa jalan kaki atau naik bus kalau malas berjalan"

Sementara Donghyun hanya menatap wajah kekasihnya ini. "Hyung, kenapa kamu seperti ibunya saja?" dan dibalas pandangan mematikan dari Youngmin. "Tutup mulutmu Donghyun" dan Donghyun langsung membungkam mulutnya

"Sudahlah sana kalian pulang. Seungwoo dan Daniel saja sudah dari tadi pulang" Youngmin menatap Minhyun lagi dan menghela nafas. "Baiklah, kalau ada apa apa hubungi aku atau Ong, mengerti?" Minhyun hanya membalas dengan anggukan dan pasangan Donghyun Youngmin menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Dasar"

Minhyun menghentikan langkahnya melihat pandangan dimana Jonghyun mengenggam tangan Minki. Kenapa harus pandangan ini lagi, ia harus memutar arahnya sekarang

"Minki-ya, maukah kamu menjadi kekasihku?"

Minhyun mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Rahangnya mengeras menahan marah saat ini. Apanya yang tidak akan memilih Minki atau dirinya?

Minhyun berlari berbalik arah meninggalkan pandangan yang tak seharusnya dia lihat. Dia berlari tanpa menghiraukan sekitarnya.

"Ah, Minhyun aku lupa... " Seungwoo menatap Minhyun yang berlari meninggalkan dirinya. "Ada apa dengannya?" Seungwoo menatap kearah Daniel tapi Daniel hanya mengangkat bahu tak mengerti.

Seungwoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat dimana Minhyun terakhir kali berdiri. Dari pandangannya dilihat ialah Jonghyun tengah memeluk erat tubuh Minki dan mencium kepalanya.

Daniel yang melihat kekasihnya ini tengah menatap pandangan yang membuat kekasihnya marah ini kemudian menarik tubuh kekasihnya. Tapi Seungwoo menghempaskan tangan Daniel yang berasa dibahunya.

"Lepaskan aku. Akan ku beri pelajaran kepada mantan ketua osis terhormat itu" Daniel menahan tangan Seungwoo dan menatapnya lembut

"Hyung, Minhyun hyung berkata agar tidak marah kepada Jonghyun bukan?" Seungwoo menatap Daniel marah. "Lihat sendiri kan? Itu apa maksudnya?"

Daniel menarik tubuh Seungwoo menjauh dari Jonghyun dan Minki. "Lepaskan aku" Daniel menghela nafasnya. "Hyung, aku tahu pasti hyung kecewa bukan? Minhyun hyung juga pasti kecewa. Tapi kita tidak berhak melakukan apapun ke Jonghyun hyung. Minhyun hyung sendiri kan yang meminta kita jangan marah kepada Jonghyun hyung?"

Seungwoo menghela nafasnya dan menatap wajah Daniel. "Lalu aku harus apa Daniel-ah?" Daniel memeluk tubuh Seungwoo yang akan menangis itu. "Kita hanya harus menyemangati Minhyun hyung. Dan selalu bersama dengan Minhyun hyung" Seungwoo menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti maksud Daniel. Daniel tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Seungwoo.

 **Love Without Love**

Minhyun berlari dengan keadaan pandangan yang buram. Hebat kan dirinya, mencoba menahan tangisan sembari menangis. Tak bisa melihat pandangan dengan jelas membuat dirinya kadang nyaris terjatuh.

Digigitnya bibir bawah miliknya agar tak ada yang mendengar isakan tangis yang akan meluncur dari mulutnya.

'DUG'

Minhyun menabrak seseorang yang sepertinya lebih tinggi dari dirinya. Beruntung lelaku itu bisa menahan keseimbangannya sehingga tidak ada yang terjatuh.

"Minhyun sunbae?" Minhyun menunduk kepalanya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang akan menangis. Tangannya melingkar dipinggang lelaki ini.

"Sunbae kenapa?" ada nada kaget dari suara berat lelaki ini. Tapi ia mengerti setelah mendengar tangisan Minhyun yang lolos dari mulut Minhyun. Ia menghela nafasnya. Kemudian mengelus surai lembut milik Minhyun.

"Kenapa menangis, Sunbae?" badan Minhyun mendadak menegang. Apakah tangisan terdengar?

"Menangislah dulu. Nanti baru dijelaskan kepadaku" Minhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Terima kasih.." Minhyun mengeratkan pelukan dipinggang lelaki ini. "Hyunbin-ah"

Hyunbin tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Menatap seniornya ini tengah menangis. Sebenarnya ia tak pernah melihat Minhyun menangis sebelumnya. Jadi Hyunbin menerka masalahnya pasti berat.

 **To Be Continued**

11 Agustus 2017

Aku baru nyoba bikin ff setelah berkali kali patah hati dengan moment 2Hyun. Kenapa 1,5 tahun lama ya :"

Jangan marahi aku, ini cerita tentang cerita rp aku(?) jahatkan karakter Jonghyunnya :" aku juga kemarin sempat ga suka jonghyun karena masalah rp aku. Tapi sekarang gemas kok

Aku ambil Youngmin karena kayaknya Youngmin sama Minhyun itu dekat, tapi ga kedapatan scene pas p101 ingat pas pemilihan member untuk never? Minhyun ngucap nama Youngmin kok :( . Dasar mnet.

P.s : Jren di Wanna One go cocok ya, kan bisa sekalian manfaatin nih(?) tapi Jonghyun juga perhatian ke Minhyun aku baper kan

P.s.s : aku sedih lihat Aron kemarin ga langsung turun panggung, apa dia nunggu Minhyun dulu ya? My feels :"

P.s.s.s : aku belum mutusin akhir cerita ini sih._. Tapi inti masalahnya udah tau kalau Jonghyun ninggalin Minhyun untuk Minki. Jadi kalau mau vote silahkan. 2Hyun/Minhyunbin?

P.s.s.s.s : Minhwan juga lucu ya mau banget dipasangin untung kemarin ada sewoon di wanna one go. Suara ketawa jaehwan mengelegar(?) pas naik viking.

P.s.s.s.s.s : ini terakhir kok._. Terima kasih yang sudah mau baca! Xoxo 3


	2. Chapter 2

Minhyun menghela nafas, memejamkan matanya sejenak dan membiarkan wajahnya di terpa angin. Saat ini ia sedang berada di balkon apartemen miliknya. Sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur malam ingin sangat ingin, Minhyun akui itu tapi ia tak mengubrisnya dan tetap memilih dibalkonnya.

Tidak dipedulikan ponselnya yang sedari tadi berbunyi dari pesan group milik Minhyun, Seongwoo, dan Youngmin. Ia malah takut nanti menceritakan masalah tadi- masalah dimana Jonghyun menyatakan perasaan ke Minki. Sebenarnya siapa yang salah, dirinya yang tidak bisa mengerti Jonghyun atau Jonghyun yang salah karena terlalu mudah dekat dengan Minki yang jelas-jelas menyukainya?

Tak lama ponselnya berbunyi nada dering panggilan masuk. Ia meraih ponselnya dan melihat yang menelponnya malam malam begini. Sedikit berharap bukan Youngmin atau Seungwoo yang menghubunginya.

Ia menatap layar ponselnya 'nomor siapa ini?' batinnya. Kemudian memkljh menggeser tombol berwarna hijau lalu menempelkan ponsel ke telinga sebelah kirinya.

"Halo? "

 _"Ah, aku kira hyung sudah tidur"_ Minhyun sedikit terkekeh mendengar suara dari seberang sana.

 _"Atau aku menganggu tidurmu, Hyung? "_ Minhyun refleks menggelengkan kepalanya, padahal sang pemilik suara disebelah sana tak akan melihat.

"Tidak Hyunbin, aku belum tidur dan kamu tidak menganggu sama sekali, ada apa menelpon malam malam begini?"

 _"ah, begini.. Hyung besok aku boleh menjemputmu? Aku.. Hanya khawatir seperti tadi.. Jadi ya.. Aku boleh?"_ Minhyun tersenyum tipis. Ya, tadi memang Hyunbin sangat panik melihat Minhyun menangis sehingga mengantar Minhyun pulang.

"Boleh, tapi aku tidak suka orang yang terlambat. Jadi jangan terlambat, mengerti?" Minhyun mendengar suara tawa pelan diseberang sana.

 _"Tentu saja hyung, kalau begitu selamat malam. Jangan tidur kemalaman hyung"_ Minhyun menatap layar ponselnya. Hyunbin, adik jelasnya yang entah kesurupan apa sering mendekati belakangan ini. Tidak, mereka memang dekat, dan karena sifat terlalu perhatian Minhyun jadinya ya pasti semua luluh juga bukan?

Ia menatap layar ponselnya dan tersenyum tipis. Masih saja Seungwoo dan Youngmin meributkan masalahnya. "Dasar" kemudian mengetik balasan kepada mereka.

'lebih baik kalian semua tidur, jangan bahas yang sudah terjadi. Selamat malam semuanya'

 **Love Without Love**

Minhyun menatap kearah Hyunbin yang ternyata sama sekali tidak terlambat seperti pemikirannya . "Ku pikir kamu akan terlambat"

Hyunbin menatap kearah kakak kelasnya kemudian menyerahkan helm ke Minhyun. "Biar sekalian tidak terlambat, Hyung"

Minhyun tersenyum kemudian meraih helm yang diserahkan oleh Hyunbin dan memakainya. Sementara Hyunbin sudah menyalahkan mesin motor besarnya. "Hyung sudah sarapan?" Tanyanya begitu melihat Minhyun selesai memakai helm.

Minhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, tidak terlalu berselera seperti. Hyunbin menghela nafas. "Naiklah hyung, semoga kita bisa membeli sesuatu di supermarket nanti"

Minhyun hanya menurut dan menaiki motor Hyunbin. "Hyung-" Minhyun terkekeh pelan. "Baiklah tuan Kwon" Minhyun kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hyunbin.

"Nah begini lebih baik" Kemudian Hyunbin melajukan motornya ke arah supermarket terdekat.

 **Love Without Love**

Minhyun turun dari motor milih Hyunbin sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih" kemudian menyerahkan helmnya ke Hyunbin.

Minhyun hendak meninggalkan Hyunbin sebelum Tangan Hyunbin menahan langkah kakinya. Minhyun menatap Hyunbin heran. "Tunggu aku" Minhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Hyunbin berjalan sembari menggenggam tangan Minhyun. Minhyun menatap tangannya heran. "Ah- Hyunbin" Minhyun meraih tangan Hyunbin dengan satu tangannya. Hyunbin menatap Minhyun heran kemudian tersenyum melihat tangan Minhyun yang mencoba melepas genggaman tangannya.

"Biarkan begini hyung, ingat kan aku tidak mau hyung kenapa kenapa? Aku khawatir. Sekarang aku antar ke kelas hyung ya" Minhyun hanya dapat terdiam begitu mendengar penjelasan Hyunbin.

Setelah sampai di depan kelas Minhyun dirinya berdoa agar tidak ada Youngmin atau Seungwoo yang akan memberikan pertanyaan begitu banyak kepada mereka melihat adegan saat ini. Hyunbin tersenyum sembari mengacak rambut miliknya. "Nanti pulang bersamaku lagi. Aku tidak menerima penolakan"

Minhyun mendengus kesal melihat punggung Hyunbin mulai menjauh dari kelasnya. Apanya yang tawaran, itu malah pemaksaan malah.

Setidaknya ia bisa bernafas lega begitu mengetahui kalau dikelasnya belum ada Seungwoo atau Youngmin.

"Hwang, apa yang barusan aku lihat itu asli bukan?"

Atau tidak. Minhyun membalikkan badannya dan melihat Youngmin menatapnya seakan meminta penjelasan dan disebelahnya berdiri Donghyun yang tersenyum. "Selamat pagi, Hyung"

Minhyun tersenyum menatap Donghyun lalu menatap Youngmin kenbali. "Ayo masuk dulu, kamu juga masuk ke kelasmu dulu ya Donghyun-ah?" Donghyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan melihat Minhyun menyeret tangan kekasihnya. Sepertinya dia juga harus menanyakan hal ini kepada Hyunbin.

 **Love Without Love**

Minhyun menghela nafas, ingatkan dia setelah ini bahwa menghela dapat memperpendek umur, itu yang pernah ia baca disitus online.

Youngmin dan Seongwoo yang duduk dihadapannya menatapnya. Seongwoo datang terlambat bersama daniel dan mendengar penjelasan singkat dari Youngmin sehingga ikutan menatap Minhyun.

"Puas?" Minhyun telah menjelaskan semuanya. Mulai dari kejadian kemarin hingga kejadian tadi pagi. "Aku tak pernah tau kamu dekat dengan Hyunbin sebelumnya" Minhyun menatap Youngmin yang tengah memasang ekspresi berpikir.

"Kami hanya beberapa kali bertemu sebelumnya, jadi sudah mengenal tapi tidak terlalu dekat seperti tadi" Minhyun langsung membungkam bibirnya. Dasar mulut yang terlalu jujur.

"Apa kamu tahu rahasia Hyunbin?" Minhyun menatap Youngmin. "Maksudmu?" Youngmin lalu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat membuat Minhyun menatapnya bingung

"Apa maksudnya, Im?" Youngmin terlihat menatap Minhyun lama dan menghela nafas panjang.

"GURU KIM TIDAK AKAN MASUK, KATA BEBAS SAMPAI JAM 12 SIANG KATANYA"

"Astaga, seperti percuma kita pergi kalau begini" Itu ucapan Seongwoo dan menatap kedua temannya. "Minhyun aku boleh melihat catatanmu tidak?" Minhyun hanya tersenyum melihat Seungwoo. Bukan, Seongwoo bukan siswa yang malas, hanya ingin melihat catatan lengkap dari Hwang Minhyun.

Sementara Youngmin kembali menghela nafasnya. Sepertinya ia harus mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Seongwoo suatu saat. Kalau ia ingat.

 **Love Without Love**

Minhyun menghela nafas panjang, direntangkan untuk merasakan angin yang menerpa tubuhnya. Kemudian ia memdudukkan tubuhnya di pinggiran pagar rooftop gedung sekolahnya. Disenderkan tubuhnya ke pagar rooftop tersebut. Setidaknya ini yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghindari pemandangan Jonghyun dan Minki yang sialnya satu kelas dengannya.

Dirasakan angin menerpa wajahnya, ia menarik nafas panjang dan memejamkan matanya.

Sejujurnya ia tidak marah, baik kepada Jonghyun atau Minki. Hanya saja ia ingin melarikan diri saja dan tidak memandang kemesraan mereka itu. Ck, menyedihkan sekali dirinya.

"Hyung sedang apa?" Astaga, Minhyun menyentuh dadanya kemudian menatap seseorang dengam tidak sopannya membuatmu dirinya kaget. Tapi diurungkan ketika ia melihat pelakunya.

"Hyunbin-ah, sedang apa disini? Apa kamu bolos?" Yang ditanya hanya memberikan cengiran saja. Kemudian Hyunbin memposisikan dirinya dudul disebelah Minhyun. "Hyung, aku tidak bolos. Hanya izin tidak masuk pelajaran fisika"

Minhyun menatap aneh anak yang duduk disebelahnya ini. "Hyung, kamu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?" Minhyun berdengus. "Guru Kim tidak masuk, aku melarikan diri ke sini karena..."

"Tidak ingin melihat Jonghyun hyung dengan Minki kan?" Potong Hyunbin cepat. Minhyun mendengus kesal, Hyunbin memang sudah tahu karena setelah kejadian ia menangis dipelukan Hyunbin ia mengeluarkan segala isi curahan hatinya.

 _"Apanya yang tidak akan memilih aku atau Minki? Dasar penipu!"_

Minhyun menghela nafasnya lagi. Hyunbin menatap wajah manis milih Minhyun sambil tersenyum. "Hyung, aku siap menjadi kekasihmu"

Minhyun tersentak mendengar penuturan Hyunbin, baiklah anggap ini candaan dari Hyunbin.

"Aku serius, Hyung" Minhyun menatap Hyunbin, bagaimana ia bisa paham.

"Jadi... Ini alasan kamu baik?" Hyunbin tertawa pelan kemudian mengacak rambut lembut milik Minhyun.

"Aku sudah lama suka sama hyung, tapi aku sadar hyung saat itu masih milik Jonghyun hyung dan dia sepertinya menjagamu dari segala interaksi dengan yang lain kecuali dengan temanmu" Minhyun menatap Hyunbin tidak percaya. Secepat itukah masanya dengan Jonghyun berlalu? Lalu mendengar kenyataan kalau Hyunbin menyukainya dari dulu tapi tidak menganggu hubungan dengan Jonghyun? Lalu kenapa Jonghyun malah memilih Minki?

Tanpa sadar air mata milik Minhyun sudah mengalir dipipi chubby miliknya. Badannya bergetar karena ia menahan tangis agar tak terdengar oleh Hyunbin. Hyunbin menghela nafas kemudian menarik tubuh Minhyun kedalam dekapannya. "Tak perlu menjawab sekarang hyung, aku tahu pasti masih berat buat hyung" Ucap Hyunbin sambil mengelus rambut Minhyun.

Tangan Minhyun melingkar di pinggang milik Hyunbin. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, Jonghyun tahu kalau Hyunbin menyukainya tapi melarangnya dekat dengan siapapun? Lalu kenapa Jonghyun boleh dekat dengan Minki yang jelas jelas menyukai Jonghyun?

 **Love Without Love**

"Aahh aku bosan" Ucap Seongwoo sambil merenggangkan tangannya kemudian menatap Youngmin yang terdiam kalu menatap layar ponselnya. "Ada apa Youngmin?"

"Kata Donghyun... Hyunbin melihat Minhyun ke rooftop lalu dia mengikuti Minhyun ke rooftop" Seongwoo mengkerutan keningnya. "Lalu?"

Youngmin menghela nafas panjang, diletakkan ponselnya keatas mejanya. "Ah, kamu tidak tahu kalau Hyunbin.." "Suka Minhyun? Tahu kok" Youngmin menatap Seongwoo kaget. "Ba-bagaimana?"

Seongwoo tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya ini. "Hyunbin satu tim basket dengan Daniel, jadi dia sering bertanya kenapa susah mendekati Minhyun ke Daniel. Dan bodohnya Daniel menanyakan ke aku" Youngmin membulatkan mulutnya kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku penasaran apa yang membuat Minhyun sebelumnya susah didekati, maksudku padahal banyak yang menyukai dia. Tapo sepertinya susah mendekatinya" Youngmin meringis mendengar pertanyaan Seongwoo.

"Itu semua karena Jonghyun, Jonghyun seperti terlalu menjaga Minhyun agar tidak bisa mengetahui siapa yang menyukainya. Ck, padahal dia sendiri mengetahui siapa yang mengaku menyukai dirinya dasar.. " Youngmin menghela nafas panjang.

"Minhyun yang terlalu sayang sama Jonghyun sampai mempercayai apapun yang dikatakan Jonghyun, atau dia hanya dibutakan oleh cinta Jonghyun?" Seongwoo menatap Youngmin meminta jawaban. Sementara Youngmin hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah"

 **Love Without Love**

Jonghyun menghela nafas, sejujurnya ia masih bisa mendengar percakapan Seongwoo dan Youngmin. Apa ia keterlaluan sebelumnya?

"Hyung?" Jonghyun tersenyum menatap sang pemilik suara. "Kenapa sayang?"

Minki menatap Jonghyun khawatir. "Hyung sakit? Atau ada masalah?" Jonghyun mengacak rambut milik Minki sambil terkekeh pelan. "Tidak ada apa apa sayang, hanya bosan saja sampai jam makan siang tidak ada guru" Minki masih menatap Jonghyun.

"Ayo cari makanan, Hyung lapar" Minki menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian bangkit dari duduknya disusul oleh Jonghyun yang juga sudah mengenggam tangan Minki keluar dari kelas.

Youngmin yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas berbanding terbalik dengan Seongwoo. "Beruntunglah Minhyun tidak disini. Cih, kenapa mereka bisa santai memperlihatkan kemesraan mereka"

Youngmin memukul kepala Seongwoo pelan. "Karena mereka cocok, itu jawaban Minhyun" Seongwoo mengusap kepalanya yang tadi dipukul Youngmin. "Kenapa Minhyun begitu baik-" Kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

 **Love Without Love**

Hyunbin mengenggam tangan Minhyun menuju ke kantin katanya ia ingin ditemani makan siang oleh Minhyun. Moment langka yang ia dapatkan sebelumnya mengingat Minhyun selalu dikekang oleh Jonghyun sebelumnya.

Namun langkah Hyunbin berhenti melihat pemandangan didepannya, sehingga membuatnya langkah Minhyun otomatis berhenti. "Ada apa?" Minhyun ingin menatap pemandangan yang membuat Hyunbin menghentikan langkahnya.

Tapi Minhyun kalah cepat, Hyunbin sudah menutup matanya dengan satu tangannya. "Hyung, kamu sudah berjanji tidak akan bersedih lagi bukan? Tapi kali ini biarkan aku yang menghentikan rasa sedihmu" Minhyun menyentuh tangan Hyunbin dengan tangan yang begetar. "Apa itu Jonghyun?"

Hyunbin menghela nafas panjang. "Iya hyung..." "Aku tidak apa apa" ucap Minhyun cepat. Hyunbin menatap wajah Minhyun yang matanya ia tutup. "Kamu yakin hyung?" Minhyun tersenyum tipis dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hyunbin sedang apa..."

"Minhyun-ah?" Hyunbin segera mejauhkan tangannya dari mata Minhyun dan memandang orang yang menatapnya aneh. "Oh, Donghyun-ah, halo sunbae" ucapnya kaku dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Seongwoo, Youngmin?" Minhyun menatap kedua temannya. "sedang apa?" "Sedang melihat kalian mesra" Youngmin mencubit lengan Seongwoo.

"Ini jam makan siang, kami mau ke kantin. ikut?" Minhyun merutuk dirinya yang salah bertanya saat ini. "Ah iya- ayo hyunbin" Ia menarik tangan Hyunbin cepat dengan pipi memerah. Hei, kenapa ia jadi memerah begitu?

"Wah mereka ternyata cocok" -Seongwoo.

"Aku kira mereka akan kaku karena Hyunbin" -Youngmin.

"Apa Hyunbin sudah jujur ya?" -Donghyun.

"Tidakkah itu bagus kalau Minhyun hyung menerima Hyunbin?" -Daniel.

 **Love Without Love**

Minhyun menarik tangan Hyunbin mengabaikan bahwa dia berada ditempat yang sama dengan Jonghyun.

Jonghyun sedari tadi menatap Minhyun dari jauh, dari mulai Hyunbin menutup mata Minhyun ia tidak sengaja melihatnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Hyung, ini sudah kesekian kalinya hyung menghela nafas. Ada apa?" Jonghyun tersenyum menatap Minki. "Perhatian sekali hm?" Tanyanya membuat Minki mengembungkan pipinya.

Jonghyun tertawa kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. "Hyung pesankan makanan dulu ya?" Kemudian berjalan menuju tempat pemesanan makanan. Diedarkan pandangannya melihat menu yang tersedia hari ini.

"Bibi, pesan tteokbokki tapi tidak terlalu asin" Ucap Jonghyun bersamaan dengan seseorang. Jonghyun menatap orang disebelahnya. Hyunbin menatap Jonghyun heran. "Sunbae tidak suka asin juga?" Jonghyun hanya menggeleng pelan. Astaga kenapa dia memesan makanan yang seperti itu.

"Aku kira hyung juga tidak suka asin" Jonghyun berdehem pelan. Harusnya dia tidak memesan makanan itu, itu kebiasaan Minhyun yang alergi pada asin. Astaga ada apa dipikiran Jonghyun saat ini.

Tak lama pesanan keduanya telah tersaji. Baik Jonghyun dan Hyunbin mengambil makanan mereka sebelum kembali ke tempat masing masing. "Hyunbin-ah, ayo" Hyunbin menatap Donghyun yang juga membawa makanan. "Iya, sebentar. Aku pamit Sunbae" pamitnya kearah Jonghyun.

Jonghyun menatap punggung Hyunbin yang menjauh. Ia menghela nafas. Kenapa ia memesan makanan seperti keinginan Minhyun? Ia melangkah kaki mendekati Minki yang tengah menunggunya. "Hyung?"

Jonghyun tersenyum menatap kearah Minki. "Iya sayang?" Minki bangkit dan mendekati Jonghyun. "Hyung tidak apa apa kan? Tadi kulihat hyung bersama Hyunbin" Jonghyun senyum kemudian duduk, dan mengacak rambut Minki.

"Tidak ada apa apa sayang, ayo kita makan?" Minki menghela nafas. "Tapi hyung hanya pesan satu makanan" detik itu juga Jonghyun terdiam menatap makanan yang ia bawa. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas panjang. "Biar aku pesan lagi hyung" Minki kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Jonghyun yang terdiam.

 **Love Without Love**

Seongwoo, Youngmin, dan Minhyun duduk bertiga menunggu makanan mereka terhidang. Ya selagi ada yang bisa disuruh kan mau gimana lagi.

Seongwoo menatap Minhyun, begitupun Youngmin. "Hei, kalian menatapku seolah aku melakukan kesalahan" Youngmin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kesalahanmu adalah tidak memberi tahu hubunganmu dengan Hyunbin" Seongwoo mengangguk setuju.

"Aku... Sebelumnya hanya kenal dia saat aku masih menjabat di anggota klub musik" Seongwoo menatap tak percaya. "Hyunbin anggota klub musik?" Youngmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hyunbin anggota basket sama seperti Daniel... Tapi kenapa bisa kenal Minhyun?" Minhyun menghela nafas, temannya ini sangat cerewet ternyata. "Aku belum selesai, aku dikenalkan Jaehwan, puas?" Youngmin dan Seongwoo akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya paham.

"Sedang berbicara apa?" tiba tiba Daniel duduk Seongwoo. "Masalah Minhyun dan- akh!" Seongwoo menatap tajam kearah Youngmin yang telah mencubit lengannya. "Dimana makanannya?" Tanya Youngmin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Hyunbin duduk disebelah Minhyun dan menyerahkan tteokbokki di hadapan Minhyun. "Untuk hyung, tidak asin" Minhyun menatap Hyunbin kemudian menggunakan kepala gugup. "Ah, terima kasih" Lalu dia mengambil sumpit dan mulai mengambil potongan tteokbokki.

Semua menatap kearah Minhyun dan Hyunbin saat ini. "Kau tahu Minhyun tidak suka asin?" Suara Seongwoo memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. Minhyun terbatuk pelan dan langsung meminum air dihadapannya.

"Ah, tapi... Apa Jonghyun hyung juga tidak suka asin? Tadi dia memesan makanan yang sama" Minhyun tertegun mendengar perkataan Hyunbin. "Dia bisa makan asin..." Youngmin kemudian terdiam dan menatap Minhyun. "Atau dia teringat seseorang?" Semua menatap kearah Minhyun yang saat ini terdiam.

 _'Tapi kenapa?'_ Batin Minhyun.

 **To Be Continued**

Halo, maaf ya kemarin aku kena writer block hehehe. Mood aku hilang buat lanjutin cerita karena kemarin ada masalah gitu hehehe. Maaf ya kalau ada typo yorobun hehehe.

Aku senang liat review kalian semua, aku kira bakal sepi ini ff ;-; Buat semua yang udah review terima kasih ya, sampai ada guets segala huhu TT

Note :

1.) Aku mau balas review kalian semua, tapi maaf aku gaptek jadi aku ga bisa balas lebih tepatnya aku gaptek huhuhu.

2.) Aku labil 2Hyun atau Minhyunbin :"

3.) MXM mau debut(?) Huhuhu Dongpaca feels :"

4.) Aku kok baper liat Minhyun pas jadi mc di mcountdown ya? Mana dia kayak nyari nyari kesempatan buat say hi ke member nuest tapi ga bisa kayaknya.

5.) Liat Minhyun pas lirik kebelakang buat mastiin Jonghyun masih ada dibeliin kok aku yang baper ya?

6.) Aku mau bercerita kasih sekali lagi buat yang review walaupun aku ga balas karena aku gaptek huhuhu :"

Sekali lagi, terima kasih semuanya. Xoxo

 **Prideshyun**

 **22 Agustus 2017**


	3. Bukan Update!

Maaf sebelumnya, aku disini bukan mau update chapter baru hehe. Aku udah nyelesain chaptenya sampai chapter, tapi aku nunggu review kalian. Tapi kayaknya ff ini ga laku ya? Aku bukan masalahin yang sider kok aku ga masalah sama Yang sider. Beneran. Apa karena ff aku terlalu 'drama' ya? Hehehe

Aku mau izin tunda ff ini dulu. Tapi aku ada planning ff yang lain. Selagi tugas kuliah aku belum banyak jugs jadi kan aku bisa luangkan waktu sedikit.

Buat ff selanjutnya aku masih mikir bakal post disini atau di wattpad. Sekali lagi aku bukan nyari review :(

Tapi kalau disana kayaknya kalau bahasanya baku rada aneh jadi mungkin nanti aku coba mikir lagi.

Sekali lagi aku minta maaf bukan bawa chapter baru hehe

Aku minta izin hiatus buat ff ini. Maafkan aku semuanya. Xoxo

Prideshyun


End file.
